A clutch device is known from. DE 10 2009 035 225 A1. The clutch device has a torque transfer device which can be engaged and disengaged in the axial direction and is frictionally engaged in the engaged state, and a wear adjustment device. The wear adjustment device contains a rotatable adjusting ring, and a rotatably supported spindle drive having a drive pinion, which acts on the adjusting ring. Furthermore, the wear adjustment device has a drive assembly which may be made to engage with the drive pinion and which is pre-tensioned in the axial direction, to turn the spindle drive in the case of wear.
For reasons of cost, normally only a single spindle drive is employed in the wear adjustment device, and only a single drive assembly, which can be brought into positive engagement with the drive pinion of the spindle drive. The spindle drive and the drive assembly are positioned eccentrically in relation to a central axis around which the clutch device is rotatably supported. The pre-tensioning of the drive assembly is a pre-tensioning by means of leaf springs by which the torque transfer device is disengaged, that is, by which a pressure plate of the torque transfer device is moved away from an opposing pressure plate of the torque transfer device in order to suspend the frictional engagement with a clutch plate that is mounted in between. Since the opposing pre-tensioning force of the drive assembly, in contrast to the pre-tensioning force of the leaf springs, acts at only one location on the circumference of the clutch device, that is, at an exact point, when disengaging the torque transfer device there is danger of a skewed lift-off of the pressure plate from the opposing pressure plate or from the clutch plate.